Turned at Dusk
by SelectionGirls
Summary: *CONTAINS SPOILERS* As a Reborn, Della's life is now a hundred times better- and worse. But things turn sour again when her younger sister, Mimella, shows signs that she's turning, too... Can she help Mim through the turn, or will tragedy shake them all?


**Hi Readers! I finished the series a while ago, but just now wanted to write a story about it. Sorry if the size of the words is different. I copied and pasted from a Google Doc. Anyways...**

"Della? Not hungry, right?"

My mother's sad voice captures my attention. "Huh?"

"Food?" She gestures to a steaming bowl of my favorite pasta- Rigatoni. But being a Reborn, let alone a vampire, made her cooking worse than the smell of barf.

"Umm, sure," I blurt, ignoring my protesting stomach. Just tonight I could make my mom happy. Just tonight I could bear through my father's stares. Just tonight…

My father looks up, alarmed. I've never wanted to eat here since turning. How could I? My new diet was blood, blood, _blood._

I take the biggest bite possible, plastering a fake smile on my face. "Della, you must be hungry today," Mom remarks.

I give her a sly smile. "Things change," I say, "Especially my stomach."

She nods politely and hands my younger sister, Mimella, a similar bowl. Mim, in return, glares at it.

"Mimella, sweetheart, are you feeling okay? This past week you've been so grumpy. I haven't seen you smile in ages." Dad frowns. "You know to talk to your mom and I if something's bothering you, correct? We're here for you."

Mim ignores him and turns away. I shoot her a warning look. She rolls her eyes.

"What's up with you? Woke up on the wrong side of bed?" I joke, trying to ease the tension in the room.

Nobody responds for a minute. Then Dad forces himself to look at me. "How is your camp, Della?"

I look him square in the eye. "Shadow Falls is wonderful," Dad looks away, clearing his throat.

"Dad," I say. He stares at the wall. "Dad!"

"No, Della-"

"Don't you dare!" I warn, standing up as I push back my seat. I point my finger at him. "Don't you _dare_ ignore me. I'm your freaking daughter, for goodness sakes. Why do you treat me like I'm nothing?" I beg. "I'm sorry if I hurt you before, or if I'm a bad person. I swear. But you need to _listen to me_!" I leave with a growl, slamming the front door behind me. Thinking fast, I dive into a bush.

"Della Rose! Get back here!" I hear Dad yell from inside. "What are you doing? Help me find her!"

My parents' footsteps grow louder and louder until they reach the door. "Della?" Mom sniffs. "Where are you, sweetie?"

I hold my breath, silently cursing at myself for getting my mom worked up. My father treated me badly, not my mother. At least, not nearly as much as he did.

From across the house, I hear Mim scream in frustration. Mom and Dad must have, too, because Dad curses and asks Mom to call Shadow Falls to see if I was heading there.

They lock the front door, so I head to Mim's room. I wait until they leave to slowly open it. "Mimella!" I hiss. "Are you in here?"

"Della?" She asks, confused. "Is that you? Or am I going insane?" Her voice has an edge to it.

I nearly fall out of it. "Crap." She looks at me, a question in her eyes.

"I thought you ran away," She asks.

"I did, sort of. To Mom and Dad, I'm still gone. So be quiet!"

"You're the one who barged in here!" She glares.

I hug her an apology and pull back to get a good look at her. Things have changed for my little sister. Her eyes were lighter, her front teeth were slightly longer and fuller, she was taller, and her thick black hair was down to her shoulders, rather her hips.

"Mim! You cut your hair!" I was surprised I hadn't noticed before. She looked older and more mature.

"Yeah, I cut it a month ago. Do you like it?" She asks, sounding worried.

"I love it. Have you-"

The door swings open. "Della? Della! There you are! Your father and I were looking around for you for ages." Mom gasps.

"Sorry," I say. "I decided I needed a break."

"From what?" Mom snaps. Dad jumps in, however, before I can respond. "That does not mean you get to run away and scare the heck out of your mother!" He scolds.

I sigh. "Okay, okay. Sorry."

They glare at me. "Mom? Dad? Leave her alone. Get out of my room, now." Mim stands up flicks her hand.

Dad leaves. Mom hesitates for a minute. "Okay, well, dessert is in an hour if you're interested." She sniffs and closes the door.

"Mim!" I scold, as soon as Mom's out of earshot.

"What? They were being mean to you. I hate when they do that." She says.

"Thanks, but just don't be a brat to them, okay? I don't want them to turn on you too." I let out.

She rolls her eyes. "Della, you really think they hate you? You're wrong. I think they love you even more than they love me. I heard them talking a day or two ago. They act weird around you because they're not sure who you are anymore."

"Thank you for your words of wisdom," I snap. But even I believed her.

She laughs a little. "Hey, Della?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?" She asks.

"Sure," I say, cautiously. Her voice had an edge.

"Why are you so distant sometimes? It's like I hardly know you. And I'm not trying to be mean, either. But-"

I lean over and slap her, only aware of what I've done when Dad comes barreling through the room. "DELLA ROSE TSANG, I DEMAND YOU LEAVE NOW!"

I gasp, things going by in a blur. Mim was on the ground, cradling her face as I red imprint of a hand blossoms. Mom was running towards us with ice. Dad's face was red, but not because I slapped him. Because I disappointed him.

I push past him, walking calmly to the kitchen. I grab my keys and purse.

"Della, I'm not done talking to you yet!" Dad yells, but by the time he appears in the kitchen, he was talking to a closed door. This time, no one dares to follow me.


End file.
